percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Youngest Hero Ever: Book 2: The Dreaded Sword: Chapter 1
CHAPTER 1 It was my 2nd year here at Camp Half-Blood, and I had just gotten my evaulutions (Also known as proggess reports, or report cards). Mine said: Rock Climbing with Satyrs- B- Pretty well considering that lava is falling down the wall. Sword Fighting- A+- Very good at sword fighting, put him against Percy, it would go on forever. Everything else was a B+,B, Or B- These were the best marks, I ever had gotten! "Wow!" I said. Just then someone was running up to me, waving their report card. "Who the?" I said. Just then I noticed it wasn't a who, but a what. A robot. "Hepheaustus!" I took a wild guess. A note was attached to it. I picked it off and it said: Thanks for leaving us! "Ugh! Will they ever understand their dad got rid of me!?" I asked to no one in apparent. "Ugh! Who's next?" I said spotting someone/something, else running to me. Just then it was another robot. "Ah, screw this!" I yelled aloud. I walked off to the long, empty Poseidon cabin, where I spotted none other, than Percy and Annabeth sitting toghther, on Percy's bed, just talking and looking at pictures. It seemed like a bad time to walk in 'cause they gave me the evil eye(s)... "Sorry" I said "I'll go" Annabeth waved, and Percy just said "Bye, Half-bro" I walked out of the cabin, and walked to the fireworks beach, I always seemed calm there, maybe it was just the ocean, I didn't know why I was happy there. I sat on the sand, and just looked at the ocean. I didn't know why, but it seemed really rough. I had enough of thinking about why, so I got up, looked around and dived in. I swam to the very, very, bottom and my jaw dropped. I didn't see my dad Poseidon, but instead, I saw the Titan..."Oceanus?" I muttered. I swam closer to get a better look, Where is my dad? Did he fade? I couldn't help but think of this. I swam behind a bush of seaweed, and peaked through. I saw Oceanus sitting on my dads throne, and Triton, standing there feeding him grapes. Serves him right, I thought. Just then they looked in my direction, I ducked as quickly as I could and they just looked back away. I stood up again. I tried to take one more look, but the guards were swimming here. "Gods!" I muttered, a little louder, then I had hoped. I swam to the left, following the seaweed bush. As soon as I was out of sight, I swam as fast as I could to shore, and I was half way out the ocean. I closed my eyes, and the water around me rose and just started moving me towards the shore, like a tsunami happening...Wait, huh? A tsunami!? "Aw, c'mon!" I yelled. I concentrated on putting it down, but it wasn't me that started it, it was none other than... Oceanus. Category:Youngest Hero Ever Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dreaded Sword